You Would Deserve it if I Hurt You
by MiniCinnamon99
Summary: ...but that doesn't make it right. She plays him and she hurts him. And he doesn't realize it. He doesn't realize that what they're doing isn't right. Rated M for mentions of sex, mental instability, and mental torment. It really isn't as gory as it sounds but the rating stands. R&R or Loki will be disappointed! ;) (I don't own the picture)


**I've been sitting on this one for a while, and I've finally decided to post it. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but I'm hoping the crowd likes it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loki or anything you really recognize in this, although there isn't much to recognize. Just standard stuff. Rated M, because no one mentions sex directly but it's right in your face the entire time.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't fear, or horror, or even disgust that made him angry-furious-with her.<p>

It was trust.

It wasn't that she pulled away or refused to let him touch her body-like the monster he was-making him sick to his stomach.

It was that she offered herself to him.

It wasn't that she was trying to escape that made him so frustrated that he leapt from the bed.

It was that she laid there; welcoming him with her open arms…and legs.

It wasn't that she was thanking him for releasing her that made him furious with _himself_.

It was that when she sat up, she looked generally confused.

And that made him even _sicker_ to his stomach. Had he really taken advantage of her so often, that she'd come to expect it?

"Loki?" she spoke softly, as if not to startle him. Like he was a frightened animal, and she was trying to coax him to her.

That turned his irritation back on her. Who was she to talk to him that way? He was a still a Prince, even if he _was_ a monster, so what right did she have? None. She had nothing of the sort.

And even if she did have the right, she sometimes acted like she was in charge. Like she could play the games better than him. No one could play with people, destroy them more thoroughly than he could.

He'd have to make her see who was still in charge. He'd have to do his Princely duty and put her in her place. And soon he was on her gorgeous body again, previous regret and turmoil forgotten. There was nothing his mind now but his own pleasure and making her submit to his every whim, just to make her see.

Until a thought occurred to him. Who was he trying to convince? Her or himself?

* * *

><p>She could feel his body tense again. She almost sighed in irritation. He would go through this routine several times a night as he warred with himself. He was so unstable in his mind; it was easy to toy with him.<p>

He had once played her like a puppet, though she doubted he remembered after all he'd been through.

Now, it was a routine. She only came about when she wanted to be satisfied and whenever he called upon her himself, she was suspiciously busy, though he never thought it was suspicious. Which showed exactly how far he'd fallen in his state of mind.

And each night she would appear, she'd play on his sense of manhood until they got into bed. And then he'd come to his senses before long, and she'd play on his guilt next. Then he would get into bed a second time, and his thoughts would get to him while they were busy, so she'd charm him some more, with subtle moves and teasing touches.

It was all so easy. Like playing the harp, which she loved so fondly. She could see why he had loved this form of entertainment so long ago. Of course she was nowhere near the level he'd been at but he had had centuries of practice. She only had a year so far to get to know him and his body, and his mannerisms. And it was going swimmingly well, especially since he'd only gotten out of the dungeons at the beginning of the year.

She had come up with the idea to play this game with him when she first heard of his mental state. Frigga had said it would be good for her boy to recover in the presence of a woman. Oh, how wrong the worried mother was.

If anything, she had made Loki's mental state even worse, even more fragile. And it was fun, watching him self-destruct. It was fun torturing him and playing him, just liked he had once played everyone else. It was what the Monster of Ice and Lies deserved. And when he still believed himself to be a monster…that made it all worth it.

It's what he deserved.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R if you feel so inclined!<strong>


End file.
